In the wide market of consumer electronics and the growing market of sensing devices, there is a demand for high quality factor (Q) micro/nano-mechanical devices. These devices can be used as building blocks for a variety of devices such as filters, frequency references, and mass sensors in such applications as wireless communication and sensing.
While serving their purpose, there are several loss mechanisms that limit the quality factor of conventional micro/nano-mechanical acoustic devices. In the current conventional designs of micro/nano-mechanical devices, substrates are not completely isolated from a vibrating medium. Indeed, the resulting structure includes a vibration medium (or resonating structure) that is anchored to the substrate. This anchoring configuration results in a loss or attenuation of mechanical energy due to the mechanical link. Although attempts have been made to reduce the loss of mechanical energy through these anchor points, this loss cannot be eliminated completely through conventional methods.
What is needed, therefore, are improved micro/nano-mechanical acoustic devices and associated manufacturing methods capable of providing high quality devices. It is to the provision of such devices, systems, and methods that embodiments of the present invention are directed.